


The Banshee's Guide to Hunting and Tracking

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You underestimate me, Red,” Laura whispered, crawling slowly up Lydia’s body until they were face-to-face again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banshee's Guide to Hunting and Tracking

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Laura/Lydia - teasing.

“You underestimate me, Red,” Laura whispered, crawling slowly up Lydia’s body until they were face-to-face again.  Her eyes were clear but tinged in the alpha-red that always got Lydia’s blood pumping.

Lydia took a deep breath and brushed her sweaty hair away from her forehead, attempting to pull her shit together with her girlfriend between her naked legs pressing a thumb right up against her swollen clit.  “How so, dearest?”

Laura pressed her body against Lydia’s, breast to breast, stomach to stomach, and Lydia tilted her head back and groaned.  Laura just grinned like the wicked wolf she was and worked her hand harder between Lydia’s legs.  “I may not be the most _efficient_ werewolf out there,” she said, her voice impossibly steady.  “I may not have all the answers all the time.”

Lydia groaned and squirmed, only inches away from that _perfect_ orgasm-inducing, grinding rhythm against her clit.  “Is this about the tracking thing?  Because I was…” she exhaled sharply when Laura’s hand stilled.  “I was only providing statistically-proven hunting _guidelines_ …”

Laura rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile at her mate.  All they did was push each other, in and out of bed, every single day…sometimes, Laura just needed to push _harder._ “From now on, you _trust_ me on a hunt.  Do you want to come?”

Lydia groaned out a sigh of relief, legs spreading wider, and she grabbed Laura’s wrist.  “I trust you, baby, and _yes, let me come_.”

Laura smiled, eyes glowing.  “Good girl.”


End file.
